Briefly, there is a need to impart inherent “ready deinkabilty” feature to toners used in office copiers and laser printers. Current toners are not formulated with this feature, so in the manufacture of secondary fibers from office waste paper a considerable challenge is posed in removing toners from the printed surface. With a readily deinkable toner that has all the required toning and printing attributes similar to current toners, it should be possible to manufacture higher quality secondary fiber by conventional chemical deinking or emerging enzymatic deinking processes. Conventional toners are based on synthetic resins such as styrene acrylates, polyesters, polyamides, etc that are typically difficult to deink. Resins incorporating soybean derivatives including derivatives of the oils and/or proteins can have good toning and printing features like the current synthetic resin-based toners with significantly improved deinking features. Chemical structure and compositions of resins derived from soybean-based materials can be made more sensitive to attack by mild chemical deinking agents or enzymes. Toner work by others has shown that it is possible to make functional toners from soy dimer acids. However, their deinking features were marginal in a typical chemical deinking system and very poor in enzymatic systems.